Over the years, digital video content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of audio and video content available to consumers through the Internet using computers, smart phones, and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content and programming. Furthermore, many devices (e.g., PCs, DVD recorders) and services that are readily available allow consumers to record, time-shift or view on-demand video and audio content. Many off-the-shelf video editing applications provide users with the capability to incorporate special effects into captured images, audio and video. Some video editing/playback applications allow users to incorporate timed comments and tags at specific points within the video. Generally, video content can be stored in any number of common formats such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, or DV (digital video), for example. The availability of multimedia content in a vast array of digital formats has facilitated distribution of multimedia content because of the high degree of portability. However, one perceived shortcoming with current video playback applications is that there is generally limited means for incorporating geographical data during the playback experience for others to later view.